LOCKDOWN
by UltimateNinjaOfDoom
Summary: a mishap in the labs by shinra's top scientist Hojo has left a deadly virus spreading throughout the company killing everyone in its path the only problem is that they don't stay dead. With the place shut down and with no way out how will cloud and zack survive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever. i never knew if i was ever going to post any stories, but here it is. ****please let me know what you think. **

Warning- has yaoi (boyxboy), blood, gore, violence and scenes with Hojo O.O

Disclaimer- i do not own anything in final fantasy 7 if i did i would die a very happy person

Chapter 1

Deep within the shinra labs was the sound of mad cackling laughter as said mad person was moving about the lab mixing chemicals, looking through microscopes and doing whatever mad scientists do in the middle of the night

The man who name was Hojo was considered a genius. Well that's what Hojo himself likes to believe but with everyone else in the company thought he was Satan spawn with long greasy black hair pulled into a ponytail

With a tall lanky body which was covered with the standard lab coat, black slacks and black turtle neck.

Hojo moved about the lab muttering formulas and theories quietly to himself as he surveyed the vial of strange glowing liquid in his hand again he let out a deranged chuckle as he added the final ingredient into the vial changing the liquid into a deep purple.

'' At last it's finished " he cried as he then proceeded to a steel lab table which was occupied by what appeared to be a corpse of a male in his early 20s.

'' With this i will be able to bring back the dead and build the ultimate army ''. With that said Hojo administered the vial of sinister liquid into the corpse he stepped back and waited. When it appeared that nothing was happening Hojo began to get furious, where he could have gone wrong he had followed every theory and mixed the right ingredients why was it not working.

Hojo angrily turned towards the failed project when he noticed the supposed dead man was no longer there.

He stood there dazed for a moment and then chuckled insanely, yes he had done it but where was the experiment. Hojo franticly began searching for the reanimated corpse.


	2. chapter 2

**And here is chapter two I am quite surprised that people have like my story so far I hope that lasts please let me know what you all think.**

Disclaimer- i do not own anything in final fantasy 7 …*sob*…. (Goes and cries in corner)

Chapter 2

2nd class SOLDIER Sam Hendricks was patrolling the corridor surrounding the science facility the one place where every soldier dreaded to be. Why did he have to lose the dam bloody poker game with his mate the other night now he had to do their night shifts and that meant patrolling the corridor that was surrounding the place that sent shivers down every SOLDIER's spine?

A sudden noise stopped the SOLDIER in his tracks as he listened for a moment and again the sound of something similar to dragging travelled down the corridor. Feeling cold all of the sudden Sam followed the noise, His heart pounding heavily in his chest.

He did not get scared often, but anything that had to do with the science facility or with Hojo had him trembling in his combat boots. When he arrived at the location of the suspicious noise, he came across what appeared to be someone shuffling about the corridor. The unidentified male appeared to be distressed, stumbling around like the town drunk back in his hometown.

Sam cautiously approached the other male, "hey are you alright man" Sam asked softly not wanting to startle the man. When he didn't a response he spoke again "Hey I am talking to you what are you doing here" he asked louder, now moving in closer at a calmer pace.

Again the other male did not respond which irritated Sam immensely, grabbing a hold of the guys shoulder when he was finally within reach. He was now looking at the man blank dopey expression and could not help but come to the conclusion that this man was quite drunk. "Well, well, well dude you certainly are off your face now aren't you" Sam chuckled at the apparent drunken male.

The unidentified male seemed to finally take notice of Sam and slowly reached out caressing his face, sending alarm bells in his mind. "Hey now don't be getting any ideas man I don't swing that way" he chuckled nervously, Sam's rejection did not seem to deter the man as he attempted to tighten his hold on Sam.

"Hey man fuck of you sick bustard "Sam began to struggle against the others hold on him. But it seemed futile as the man let out a vicious growl. Sam began to panic after hearing the animalistic noise from the male, watching in horror as the other gained the upper hand and began to tear into the flesh of his neck.

Screaming out in pain as the man tore off a chunk of his flesh, finally managing to rip the other off him. He had to sound the alarm this was no ordinary human, he was strong enough to overpower a SOLDIER and seem to lack any humanity acting like a rabid animal.

Sam ran managing to escape from the crazed human being, but the further he ran trying to get to security the wearier he became. He had lost too much blood, now staggering to his destination Sam lost his strength and fell to the ground. It was over he could not go any further, he had failed his mind became fuzzy as he body slowly began to shut down.

He hoped that his comrade would be able to stop the thing since there was no doubt in his mind that it was not human. And so 2nd class SOLDIER Sam Hendricks stilled and was no longer of this world.


End file.
